Harry Poter III: Seventh Son
by anonymus31
Summary: The year is 2061 Harry Potter's youngest grandson is starting Hogwarts. Great things are expected of all Potters, But Harry III is special: He's the seventh son of Harry Potter's seventh son, and what they say about seventh sons is true...very true indeed


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, or any character that appears in the books or J.K. Rowling's notes. I write this purely for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money off of these stories (not that anyone would pay for it anyway).

NOTE: This is the sequel to the--as of this writing--unfinished story Innocence Faded. It will make a little more sense if you read that story first--particularly once I finish writing Innocence Faded.

**Harry Potter III: Seventh Son**

**Prologue: Seventh Son of a Seventh Son.**

_From the journal of Harry James Potter III_

August 31, 2061

Hi, My name is Trey Potter.

Okay, so that's not exactly true. My real name is Harry James Potter III. My dad named me after my illustrious grandfather, who he himself was named for.

But everyone calls me Trey.

I spent my first eight years in America as my dad was serving as the Ambassador to the Magical U.S.

Tomorrow I begin my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My grandmother, Hermione Jean Granger Potter Weasley Potter, begins her tenure as Headmistress this year. My Grandfather--THE Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Gryffindor Golden Boy, Chosen One, Man-Who-Conquered, and Murphy's whipping boy--he begins his fourty-fourth year as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, becoming one of the longest tenured professors in the history of Hogwarts, not counting headmasters.

Me, I'm terrified. I don't know how people will react to me, what with the fact that I'm named after the savior of the wizarding world and all that.

Oh, and there's the fact that I'm the Seventh Son of a Seventh Son. Did I forget to mention that? Well it's the truth. I come from one of the most powerful families of the magical world--and I don't mean politically powerful either--and what they say that the whole Seventh Son of a Seventh Son thing is real. We really do have special powers. Let me go down the list...

Seer? Check. All Seventh Sons of Seventh Sons are seers, even the ones without a trace of magic in them.

Insanely powerful? Check. This is the second most common manifestation of Seventh Sons of Seventh Sons. I was tested once. On a one hundred-point scale, I scored approximately eighty-three. Grandfather Harry was an eighty-six at the time, and Grandmother Hermione was an even eighty. I took the test two years ago, and they say that your magical potency continues to grow until you reach the age of forty-two and doesn't start to drop off until one hundred twenty. But I digress...

Metamorphmagus? Check. No one besides me knows what my actual natural physical appearance is, though usually I have straight black hair just shy of shoulder length, and gray eyes, with the left seemingly covered in a cataract--it really tends to keep people of balance--other than that I try to keep from looking too bizarre.

Here's an interesting one: Master of Beasts? Yep, you guessed it. Got that one too. It allows me to control the actions of certain animals, as well as shift into the form of those animals at will. Scared the crap out of everyone--including me--when I shifted into a tiger at the United States National Zoo. Obliviators were working overtime for weeks, trying to wipe as many memories as possible--or at least getting those who witnessed the event committed. So far I can control tigers, lions, and Malaysian Sun Bears.

So you see, expectations for me are high. But _what for_? There hasn't been a dark lord for nearly three quarters of a century. But then again, the old-timers sometimes say that the birth of a Seventh Son of a Seventh Son usually presages the rise of a Dark Lord. I'd like to say I hope they're wrong, but if I'm completely honest with myself, I know, deep down inside, I hope their right.

I really do.

Of course some of those very same old-timers say that a Seventh son of a Seventh Son is just as likely to _be_ a Dark Lord. The ones I've met seem worried I'll take up the _other_ family business, the one I inherit from Mother.

You see, Mother is a Malfoy--though only by name and blood, not by law or attitude. Grandfather Draco was Grandfather Harry's school nemesis, but something happened shortly after the defeat of Voldemort that changed their relationship to that of friends, if not particularly close friends.

Anyway, though Grandfather Draco was allowed to retain the use of the Malfoy name in everyday life, his official name is Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter. Of all the Malfoy's I've met, including Mother's siblings and especially the ones descended from the children Draco's parents had to replace him, Mother is the only one with a normal name: Alicia.

I'm rambling, aren't I? I can't help it. I live in a world of opposites. One day I'm 'the next chosen one,' and the next, I'm ignored amongst all my brothers and sisters. The scary thing is that we're all going to be attending Hogwarts this year. Yep, me, and my sixteen brothers and sisters. (Mum and Dad had three sets of triplets, one set of quadruplets, and a set of twins.) Between my siblings, and my cousins, and my cousins' children, there's nearly one hundred Potters and Malfoy-Potters attending Hogwarts. Ironically, not one of those hundred has been sorted into Slytherin.

Well, I better get to bed. I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow.

--

A/N: This is a sequel of sorts to Innocence Faded. It doesn't give many spoilers away (At least I hope not) but future chapters might. I've actually been kicking the idea around a while, though originally it was to be about Harry's seventh son--since it could be argued that, symbolically, the Harry of Innocence Faded was the seventh Weasley son. But then I came up with the idea of "Trey" and it sounded better. Plus, I wouldn't have to wade through the whole "But Harry's _NOT_ a seventh son" crap. Sorry it's so short, but it's just a Prologue, it exists to introduce Trey. The rest of the story will follow a more conventional style, rather than the journal entry of this chapter...though there might be a journal entry now and then.

What do you do with a superpowered character? Give him an extremely powerful and/or devious nemesis, that's what. I'm still not sure which 'family business' he'll take up, as this was just an introduction.

Updates will be a while, as I want to finish Innocence Faded before I do anything else with this one. Consider this a teaser trailer.

So that brings me to...

Questions? Comments? Plotholes? (There _shouldn't_ be any yet, but you can never know for sure) Just type them up in a review and I might answer them, I might not.


End file.
